1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a draining device, especially to a draining device for air control equipment to drain out the water.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Air control equipment such as air conditioners and dehumidifiers are widely used to regulate room temperature and humidity. The air control equipment has a storage tank to contain the absorbed water. When the water in the storage tank is full, the air control equipment signals an alarm and automatically stops absorbing surplus water in the air. Once the storage tank has been emptied, the air control equipment may be restarted. However, frequently emptying the storage tank is inconvenient and at night or when out, people cannot empty the storage tank so the air control equipment remains off and damage may be inflected on clothes, artwork or the like.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a draining device for air control equipment to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.